


You Have No Idea

by Crowley_I_Am_Charmed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed/pseuds/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed
Summary: Hyunwoo joins Hyungwon for a chat on the couch. Hyungwon may or not be having a feelings crisis over said leader.





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I've written a fic, so forgive me for this basic bitch of a fic. 
> 
> Also, this was meant to be posted before New Year's, oops.

   It was a quiet night at the dorm as Hyungwon sat on the couch. 2019 was a mere few days away, and this past year felt like a dream. A world tour, two promotion cycles, performing at several Jingle Ball shows in America, awards, and so much love from Monbebe. As Hyungwon replayed the year in his mind, he knows he wouldn't have been able to get through it without his fellow members; hell, he wouldn't want anything of that caliber without his members by his side, especially…  
  
 "You miraculously end up with the TV all to yourself, and you're not even watching it?" Hyungwon heard, alongside a chuckle.  
  
Hyungwon looked up and saw Hyunwoo standing there, eyebrow raised with a soft smile. Hyungwon mumbled something incomprehensible while tossing the remote to the elder. As Hyunwoo sat on the couch beside Hyungwon, Hyungwon thought about how also this past year, his feelings for Hyunwoo somehow went from 'awkward hyung with big heart' to 'heart of gold hyung that I wouldn't mind kissing every now and then.' It felt like it literally happened overnight, and nearly sent Hyungwon into a panic attack because _"Who the fuck falls for their hyung, out of nowhere, overnight?!"_  
  
 "Penny for your thoughts?" Hyunwoo asked as he flipped through channels on the television.  
  
 "Just..." Hyungwon paused, wondering if he should bite the bullet and confess. "I'm really happy right now." he replied cautiously. "Being here." he added as an afterthought. Hyunwoo patted Hyungwon's knee as he settled for a random film on TV.  
  
 "I feel the same way," Hyunwoo started. " We've accomplished a lot this year. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for all of you. "  
  
Hyungwon ignored the twitch in his eyebrow at Hyunwoo not picking up in his subtle comment. _"Should've known better."_  
  
 "Ah, hyung, it's really all thanks to you. You're our leader, you help us get better, you keep the peace, you--"  
  
 "I'm pretty sure that's all more so thanks to Kihyun," Hyunwoo replied as he rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. "I'm just... here."  
  
 Hyungwon blinked owlishly at Hyunwoo, surprised at his words. "That's not true," Hyungwon said softly. " You have no idea how much you actually do, how hard you actually work, how much you mean to me."  
  
Hyunwoo titled his head and looked at Hyungwon with a look that one would describe as confused, yet amused. "Don't you mean 'us'?"  
  
  _"Fuck."_  
  
 "Of course! That's what I meant!" Hyungwon rushed to say as he stood from the couch. _"I need to get out of here before this ends badly."_ Hyungwon thought as he watched his leader, who was in turn watching him with a curious gaze. "I should probably get ready for bed, long day ahead of us." Hyungwon mumbled as he started to walk past Hyunwoo.  
  
 "Hang on," Hyunwoo started as he gently grabbed Hyungwon's wrist to stop him from leaving. "What just happened here?"  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Hyungwon replied, praying he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.   
  
 "Why are you trying to run off all of a sudden?"  
  
 "I'm not running off, I'm just tired. You know how much I love my sleep." Hyungwon laughed awkwardly, trying to gently remove his wrist from Hyunwoo's grasp.   
  
 "Hyungwon-ah."  
  
 "Yes hyung?"  
  
 "Please don't shut me out." Hyunwoo said with a whisper. Hyungwon bit down on his lip, unsure of what to do. If he didn't leave now, he's pretty sure his feelings for Hyunwoo are going to spew out like word vomit. However, he didn't want Hyunwoo to feel like Hyungwon was trying to run away from him, even though that's what he's technically trying to do.  
  
 "Hyung," Hyungwon took a deep breath as he cautiously grabbed Hyunwoo's hands. "I...love you."  
  
 "I know Hyungwonnie, I love you too."  
  
 "No, hyung." Hyungwon replied flatly. "We're not talking about the same kind of love." Hyunwoo watched as Hyunwoo's face went from confused, lost, realization, and shock.   
  
 "You--" Hyunwoo choked out, trying to think of what to say next. It's like his brain and body went into shutdown mode.  
  
Hyungwon eyes widened as Hyunwoo remained frozen. "Oh shit, I broke him." Hyungwon mumbled as he tried to shake Hyunwoo back to Earth. "Hyung, seriously, don't worry about it. It's just a phase, everything will be --"  
  
 "I love you too." Hyunwoo choked out in the lightest of whispers. "You have no idea how much."  
  
 Hyungwon's jaw dropped in disbelief. "That's not possible," he croaked. "I mean, you could literally have anyone you wanted. Why would you want me?"  
  
 Hyunwoo pouted, he hated when Hyungwon spoke of himself so negatively. Hyunwoo lifted his arms to hold Hyungwon's cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact. "You're the only person I want." Hyunwoo replied, right before he titled his head up to capture Hyungwon's lips with his own.  
  
Hyungwon's breath hitched as he immediately kissed back. There was so many thoughts running through his head, but he couldn't focus with Hyunwoo kissing him as if it's the only thing he needs in life.  
  
  _"We'll deal with details later."_ he thought as he held onto Hyunwoo's shoulders. _"You have no idea how long I've waited for this."_


End file.
